


Through Dusk

by BlueySky98



Category: Supernatural, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Wendigo!Josh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueySky98/pseuds/BlueySky98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have hunted Wendigos before. They've unraveled hidden mysteries and helped settle lives of many people. This wouldn't be new to them if they didn't suddenly have to watch over a group of teenagers while they look for their lost friend. Chris and Sam are determined to find Josh or any remaining clues of his whereabouts, only to get stuck in past events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty excited for this. It's my first Until Dawn fanfic and it'll be the first chaptered fanfic that I really hope to stick to. It's going to be a long journey, but it's going to be a fun one. Thank you to my wonderful beta, Peachsapling!  
> Spoilers for the ending of Until Dawn and through Season 10 of Supernatural. 
> 
> “I searched everywhere for a proof of reality, when all the while I understood quite well that the standard of reality had changed." - Algernon Blackwood

It was rare when they let her read the newspaper but when they did, she considered it a priority to be aware of current events. The front page got her attention with a story all too familiar to her. It wasn’t in the first couple pages but it was still a headliner, mentioned where everyone could see it.  Still, she opened the papers, turned the crisp pages and began to read.

* * *

**THE CALGARY HERALD – JUNE 23th-JUNE 30th 2015**

_**A LOOK BACK AT THE BLACKWOOD MOUNTAIN INCIDENTS** _

_WRITTEN BY RODGER EZO_

There are stories of people climbing up to the mountain and never coming back down, their bodies never found. Many assume that wild bears or wolves that roam the snowy scape consume those who’ve died. Others are certain that Blackwood Mountain is cursed, concerning the event ranging from Native American tales, to the 1952 Mine Collapse, and to the incident 18 months ago involving Beth and Hannah Washington's disappearance. The information about their case was never fully revealed to the public, and those involved refused to share their story and the hidden clues to the general public. People stayed away from Blackwood Mountain. There are too many cases, too many deaths and too many unexplainable circumstances. People who go up to Blackwood Mountain are known to not come down.

In February 2014, 10 teens – three of which were the children of Bob and Melinda Washington, went up to the lodge for a winter getaway. Their vacation was cut short when the Washington sisters ran off into the snow and disappeared. For one year, a police investigation ensued with no evidence to be found. However, the Washington family refused to presume that their daughters were dead.

Exactly one year later after the sisters' disappearance, Josh Washington invited all of the teeangers that were in the lodge that night back to his family’s estate to remember his sisters and spend time with everyone once more. They were only there for one night before emergency rescue was called in through the nearby radio tower. Rescue flew over the Washington Estate and retrieved the eight teenagers. The pilot of a helicopter noted that the lodge was on fire. Recorded police interview videos show many of the rescued teens bruised and traumatized.

> 11: 18 : 33
> 
> BMCPOO142
> 
> Police Interview
> 
> Room 1
> 
> “You need to listen to me. I don't care if you believe me or not. Doesn't matter. Because you will. You need to go down to the mines.”
> 
> “What's in the mines, Sam?”
> 
> “I've seen what's down there... and I'd give anything to unsee it.”

Josh Washington was not rescued among the seven teenagers and is presumed dead. The teens provided enough evidence to convince police to close the Washington sisters’ case. Their death has been filed.

Search crews went down to the collapsed mines, and like most who go to Blackwood, they did not return. Police stopped the investigation a week later.

The North West Mines of Blackwood Pines collapsed in 1952. 11 miners survived the collapse and were stuck in rubble for 23 days before being rescued. Reports say that the miners resorted to cannibalism to survive and were taken to Blackwood Sanatorium to recover from the traumatic experience. A few days later, all of the miners turned violent, killed the hospital staff and were never found. Police searches for Washington in 2015 reported that the sanatorium was also recently burnt down for reasons unknown. The group of teens either never disclosed these facts or the police did not release them.

Mr. and Mrs. Washington still own the mountain, and refuse to speak to any press about the deaths of their children or if they knew about the dangerous conditions.

Nearly four months after the eight teenagers were rescued from the Washington’s lodge, a small group of high school freshmen slowly took the climb up Blackwood Mountain. They managed to unlock the cable car. Surveillance cameras caught them ascending up in the cable car at 23:31.  

This group was identified as Ben Silverstein, Jane Davis, Eli Martin and Zoe Bedai - Calgary residents. Three days later, only Davis would be recorded by a security camera, missing an ear and covered in dirt and blood. Reports identified the blood found on her as Silverstein’s - compared to donated DNA samples of the group. No DNA or evidence was found of Bedai and Martin. Silverstein, Martin and Bedai were legally announced deceased last Monday as search teams continued to find no evidence. Their families gave up hope.

Davis’ parents refused to talk with the press. However, neighbors have explained that they put Davis in a mental institution to help her with speculated Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. One neighbor, who wished to remain anonymous, expressed that, quote,

“She had been talking about myths and monsters for a week since she got back from the hospital. Stared at the windows, locked her doors. She wouldn’t leave the house, not even for school. When kids showed up with some stuff for her, Jane refused to talk with them. I heard her scream before her father ushered them all away. I’m close with Jane’s mom, Caroline, and she decided that this was the best thing for their daughter and whatever happened up there on that mountain scarred her.”

Whether you believe in haunted tales or native myths, we don’t need more tragedies here in Calgary resolving around that mountain. Do not let your curiosity gain the better of you. There are too many headstones with no resting place underneath. There are too many broken families and all of these things support this fact- do not let your curiosity gain the better of you, do not let these unsolved questions get you killed and never found. Only God and the few survivors know what happens on Blackwood Mountain and it should stay that way.

We don’t need any more tragedies in Calgary.

The Washingtons do not plan to sell the mountain or their estate. Almost as if selling it would cause another big search for new trespassers.

PAGE | 6  
SPORTS CONT. | 9

* * *

Jane Davis sat with her knees tucked into her chest in the corner of her bed. Her white clothes were one shade duller than her bedsheet, and the beige walls didn’t match either. It was too clean. She missed her jeans and t-shirts. Every day, she would have an hour therapy session with Dr. Eastgate. Every morning, she’d take a handful of pills given to her on a platter and swallow them down with a gulp of water. At night, she’d do the same. Dr. Eastgate thought that her PTSD had driven her imagination wild, trying to come up with creative solutions to the death and disappearance of her friends. Jane told the doctor that  she was wrong, that she knew what she saw at the heart of the mountain- the beast of the mountain, the beast that was able to be in them all.

Dr. Eastgate determined that a bear had bitten off Jane's ear and killed Eli, Ben and Zoe. Rangers disclosed the fact that they did find some tracks in the snow- too small for a bear’s but the wind could have misplaced the print. Dr. Eastgate told Jane that it wasn’t a monster. And Jane screamed that it was.

No one believed her. They gave her more pills to sedate her actions.

Jane watched as her friends died in front of her, as their heads were ripped off from their bodies. She didn’t tell any of her doctors this. If they didn't believe her now, what would make them believe the instances of her friends' deaths?

The nurse brought her lunch on an off-white plastic tray, and dropped it on her bed before leaving. The nurse never said any words to her and never even made any eye contact. Jane knew that everyone in the building fully believed that she was crazy. She tried to not let that get to her but she needed to remember the truth. No one else will.

She ignored her lunch, a bowl of lukewarm unseasoned chicken broth, a few pre-cut strawberries and a slice of wheat bread. If she wasn't in intensive care, they'd let her on the lunch line and participate in the scheduled activities- recreation, group sessions, etc.. Jane was written down as unstable and kept away from the others. The only time she leaves her room is for medical check-ups and a very rare walk outside when Dr. Eastgate felt the need to reward Jane for “telling the truth.” Jane was sane before doctors forced her in this place and now she could feel it drifting.

Jane moved from being crouched over on her bed. She stepped over the plastic platter and made her way to the desk in the other corner of the room. She needed to remember what she saw and pass on the information, so others don't make the same mistake her friends did. They gave her a soft graphite pencil and a few pages of printer paper- all which had remained untouched until now. She hunched over the low desk, gripped the pencil between weak fingers and began to draw.

The monster was etched into her memory and she would never dare to forget the being that destroyed her friends. Taut skin pulled against a skeleton, protruding bones, long limbs and longer claws. And fangs. Jane lost track of time as she drew a snarling face. Adding shading and clear lines, erasing every mistake. This had to be perfect. Jane would not settle for anything else. Everyone needed to see its face.

A knock at her room brought her out of her thoughts. She knew when it was time for meals, therapy or pills. This wasn’t that time. This was out of place for her memorized routine. Jane stayed hunched over as she listened to the door open and shut. Footsteps moved against the floor before stopping.

“Jane?”

So, it was a guy then. She saw very few male doctors or nurses and they rarely approached her.  Jane carefully placed the pencil down on the table and stood up. She wiped her eyes, only realizing now that she had been crying.

“Are you okay?” He asked, tone full of concern and slight hesitation.

“I’m fine,” She found herself saying back, turning around to come face with her visitor.

He was tall, Jane noted. Really tall, taller than her father. Long dark brown hair was pulled behind his head into a small messy bun. He was wearing a medical pass and light blue scrubs.

“Are you a new nurse?” She asked, her voice wavering as she took in his details. He held himself high, not with confidence persay but with tenacity and assurance. He seemed trustworthy for a nurse. Perhaps that’s why he pursued a career in mental hospital nursing. He cared.

He nodded, a small smile barely visible at the curve of his lips. But it was there. Jane took a step forward, holding her elbows. “Yeah,” He said, “My name’s Sam,”

“Hello Sam,”

“How have you been, Jane? I heard about what brought you here. I’m sorry about your friends.”

She knew he meant it; he understood how it felt to lose friends in front of you. “You know what that feels like,” Jane observed. Sam gave her another small nod. “Did you…” Her small voice trailed off, not out of awkwardness but the air was thin, pulled taut like a tight thread; it could snap at any moment.

“Lose friends?” Sam finished the sentence for her.“Yeah, I have.” His jaw clenched and he gave another short lived smile that straightened almost instantly. He paused before continuing. “I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the mountain. Is that okay?”

Jane frowned, tightened her grip on her elbows. She didn’t want to talk about it because no one took her seriously. Screams and the rush of blood echoed in her head. There were things you can’t unsee and things you can never forget. Tears ran down her cheeks as her eyes gazed up over Sam’s shoulder. Jane couldn’t tell the difference between tears and falling snow. This place was sucking her sanity, she told herself. She was sane the day she walked in but she wouldn’t be the day she walked out.

It was more than PTSD.

Jane’s vision went blurry and unfocused. Her chest expanded with each gasp for air. This was new- Panic attacks were new.  She felt Sam’s hand on her shoulder, guiding her back towards her bed to sit down. She reached up and clung to his hand and listened when Sam told her breathe. In for 3, out for 5. In for 3, out for 5. Repeat. Sam stayed by her side and worked her through it. Jane leaned into the touch of his hand, subconsciously thankful for the first comforting touch she had in a long time. A few minutes later as the panic attack passed, her breathing returned to normal. Sam was silent.  

“I’m okay,” she whispered, voice slightly strained. Jane wiped away at the tear tracks down her cheeks. “I’m okay, it’s… It’s hard to think about.”

Sam rubbed his thumb softly against her shoulder before pulling his hand back. “I know it is,” he told her, clasping his hands over his knee. “And I know this is hard for you but if there’s anything you can tell me- I want to help.” He glanced over at her, that unseen smile once again at the edge of his lips.

Her eyes were grey and her exhaustion was evident by dark sunken circles under them. She didn’t want to tell her story again to someone that won’t believe her. And no one believed her yet. Jane rambled on about monsters, curses, myths- that’s when people draw the line and make the mental note that she’s crazy. She used to care but now realized that it made no difference.

“You won’t believe me,” she whispered, bowing her head and curling in on herself.

“I’ve heard a lot of things, Jane,” Sam told her, “I’ll believe you if you believe it yourself.”

Jane believed it. She knew what killed her friends and what bit off her ear. She knew the fear of walking at night on Blackwood Mountain, not heeding to the warning of the many tragedies before. All of her friends knew it too late; tormented subjects of a stupid mistake.    
  
There were many mistakes on Blackwood Mountain, covered up and rewritten. Forgotten and embellished. The Miners, the Washingtons and pranks that left monsters of everyone.  

“...What is there to say?”

“Tell me what you want to say, Jane. It’s okay. You’re not on that mountain anymore, you’re safe.”

“It feels like I’m still there.”  

“I know.”

She took a small breath, filling her small frame. Her hands clutched at the light blue shirt and pants. If she looked down, she could imagine the blood that still covered them. And Jane told him.

* * *

He kept his word; Sam believed her. He held her as the aftershocks of what she told him shuddered through her body, crying as she screamed for her friends. No one came to check up on them. Sam guessed that it happened often enough that they passed it off as a psychotic break. As Jane calmed down once more, she got up suddenly and walked over towards the table. She had forgotten about her drawing. She collected it in her fists before rubbing the crinkled edges and folding it over itself. Jane handed it to Sam and muttered that he keep it.

He left soon after, ducking past doctors without being noticed. There were other nurses scattered around the hallway. They were young and naive and pretty in the sense that one could only be pretty from the outside. They huddled against the far wall talking- gossiping about patients, sharing hideous information and secrets that dove into these people’s privacy. They were here for help, Sam thought, not to be made fun of.

“She’s insane. I have to give her the buttload of pills every day and she doesn’t even say a word!”

“No fun, really. I mean, you can’t even get a laugh at her stupid behavior. It’s just pathetic.”

“I’m placing a bet that she killed her friends. I mean, really, a monster? Who the hell does she think she is?”

She’s the victim of a traumatic experience and here to express her memories. Not to be made the talk of the hospital hallway. Sam bit his lip from saying something. It wasn’t his place to defend Jane but he would make sure that he’d help her in any way he can. If this was a case, he owed her and her friends that he’d let this thing rot. He hoped he’d be able to come back and tell her she was right and she doesn’t need to worry any more.

Sam Winchester had a big heart and very rarely he was able to reassure those he had met through his years of hunting but he found himself empathizing with Jane. Mental institutions were no fun, especially when you can’t make sense what’s going on around you. He let out a sigh and continued to walk towards the exit, not looking back.

He didn’t look at the paper until he walked out of the back doorl. The Jeep he had “borrowed” for his short time in the town was parked by the street corner. Sam made his way toward it, unfolding the drawing. His phone rang in his pocket and he quickly took it out. still looking at Jane’s drawing.

“Dean? Yeah, this is something you’re gonna want to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is just the beginning. If you had any ideas for what you wanted to see in this story, leave it in the comments below! After all, the choices you make will decide what ending you get. I'll be incorporating YOUR ideas (whether big or small) into this story if I like them~ 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a kudo or a comment if you enjoyed; any support is very much appreciated!  
> Find me on tumblr at pa-ddalek-i.tumblr.com


End file.
